James Potter II
* *Molly Weasley *Artur Weasley *Bill Weasley *Fleur Weasley *Victoire Weasley *Charlie Weasley *Percy Weasley *Molly Weasley II * *George Weasley *Angelina Weasley *Fred Weasley II *Ron Weasley *Hermiona Granger *Hugo Weasley *Rose Weasley *Harry Potter *Ginny Potter *Albus Potter *Lily Potter II |przynależność = *Rodzina Potter *Rodzina Weasleyów * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Gryffindor |aktor = Will Dunn |dom = GryffindorHave just heard that James S Potter has been Sorted (to nobody's surprise) into Gryffindor. Teddy Lupin (Head Boy, Hufflepuff) disappointed. J.K. Rowling Twitter. }} James Syriusz Potter II (ur. ok. 2004 r.) — czarodziej półkrwi; pierwsze dziecko i najstarszy syn Harry'ego i Ginny Potterów. Urodził się około 2004 roku. Mając dwa lata doczekał się brata Albusa, a dwa lata później siostry, Lily. Imiona odziedziczył po dziadku i ojcu chrzestnym Harry'ego. Jego rodzicami chrzestnymi są Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley. Klip wideo J.K. Rowling ze swojego nowego filmu dokumentalnego J.K.Rowling: Rok w Życiu. 1 września 2015 roku rozpoczął naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, gdzie został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Wygląd James wyróżniał się spośród rodzeństwa, gdyż jako jedyny był podobny zarówno do ojca, jak i do matki. Miał czarne rozwichrzone włosy i jasnobrązowe oczy, był szczupły i niewysoki. Biografia Wczesne Życie (2004-2015) James Syriusz Potter urodził się w 2003 lub 2004 roku jako pierwsze dziecko swoich rodziców, Harry'ego i Ginny Potterów. Został nazwany na cześć swojego dziadka ze strony ojca oraz ojca chrzestnego swojego ojca. Plik:Rodzina Potter, Finał Mistrzostw 2014.png W 2014 James, wraz z swoją rodziną, oglądał finał Mistrzostw Świata w Qudditchu. Kilka dni przed meczem, jego tata przedstawił mu i jego młodszemu bratu, Albusowi szukającego Bułgarskiej reprezentacji narodowej w Qudditchu i starego współpracownika ojca, Wiktora Kruma. James roześmiał się, kiedy Albus nieomal spadł z strefy VIP dopingując, kiedy Gonçalo Flores strzelił pierwszego gola podczas gry, ale ich wujek Ron złapał go za tył jego szaty i uratował go. Spowodowane śmiechem Jamesa, korespondentka proroka codziennego, Rita Skeeter (która pokrywała mecz na żywo z Ginny) zasugerowała, że mógł popchnął Albusa. James oklaskiwał Bułgarię, kiedy wygrała turniej. Lata Hogwartu (2015-2022) James rozpoczął naukę w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, pierwszego września 2015 roku i został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, ku niczyjego niespodziewanego i rozczarowanego Teddy'ego Luppina. Dwa lat później, James jedzie do Hogwartu z Albusem, który właśnie rozpoczyna swój pierwszy rok. James właśnie wtedy, rozpoczął swój trzeci rok. Do Hogwartu też chodzą jego kuzyni Victoire, Rose Granger-Weasley, Hugo i syn Dracona Malfoy'a Scorpius, z który (sądząc po wielu czynnikach np. że jest Ślizgonem i rodzice ich się nie dogadywali) za pewnie nie ma dobrych relacji. W pewnym momencie swojego życia wszedł w posiadanie Peleryny Niewidki. Charakter James jest bardzo podobny do swojego wuja (Rona Weasley'a), za jego zły czas i talent do integrowania w życie miłośne innych ludzi. Ma też poczucie humoru i miłość do psot od swoich dwóch wujków, Freda i George Weasley. Był wścibski i dokuczliwy, lecz wszystko umiał obrócić w żart. James jest mieszanką pomiędzy Ronem, a Fredem i Georgem. Jest też bardzo podobny do swoich imienników, swojego dziadka, Jamesa Pottera i ojca chrzestnego swojego ojca, Syriusza Blacka. Ma po nich złośliwość i kłopotliwy charakter. Jest też dokuczliwy w stosunku do swojego młodszego brata, Albusa z którym się często kłóci. James wydaje się pewny siebie i niezależny. Relacje Harry i Ginny Potter Młodego Jamesa można postrzegać jako małego buntownika; był mniej związany z rodzicami niż jego rodzeństwo. Możliwe, że jako najstarszy czuł się odpychany, więc dokuczając bratu, chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Mimo wszystko z szacunkiem odnosił się do rodziców. Dowodem tego jest fakt, kiedy podczas kłótni Ginny zwraca mu uwagę. Ten, prawie natychmiast milknie pod ciężkim spojrzeniem matki. Albus Potter Wobec Albusa James był bardzo złośliwy i dokuczliwy. Często straszył młodszego brata, a także przedrzeźniał go. Ich relacje wydają się być napięte, pełne kłótni, co upodabnia ich do ich imienników - Jamesa, Syriusza i Severusa. Lily Potter Relacje Lily i Jamesa nie są dokładniej przybliżone, jednak możliwe, że nie był on wobec niej tak dokuczliwy, jak dokuczliwy był dla Albusa. Mógł troszczyć się o siostrę i pomagać jej w wypadku kłopotów. Victoire Weasley Teddy Lupin Kiedy James zobaczył Teddy'ego całującego się z jego kuzynką, Victoire, pobiegł powiedzieć o tym swojej rodzinie. Wydaje się, że chce by Teddy został oficjalnym członkiem ich rodziny. Weasleyowie Wiadomo, że poprzez częste wizyty ich rodziców, James utrzymywał bliskie kontakty z kuzynami, Rose i Hugonem. Mógł być też związany z Fredem Weasleyem, który był w podobnym wieku. Etymologia * James jest angielską formą późnołacińskiego imienia Iacomus, które z kolei wywodzi się od Ιακωβος (Iakobos). Od XIII wieku imię stało się popularne w Anglii i Szkocji. Imię ma po swoim dziadku od strony ojca. * ''Syriusz ''ma znaczenie ''Gwiazda, ponieważ jest najjaśniejszą gwiazdą w Canis Major, konstelacji Wielkiego Psa, jak również całego nocnego nieba, jest również psią gwiazdą z Starożytnej Mitologii Greckiej, ponieważ był psem Oriona. Imię dostał po ojcu chrzestnym swojego ojca. * Potter to bardzo częste nazwisko pochodzenia angielskiego. Tradycyjnie odnosi się do zawodu robienia garncarstwa. Majątek * Peleryna Niewidka - należy do niego rodziny od niepamiętnych czasów. Wykradł ją swojemu tacie. * Różdżka - na pewno kupił ją na ulicy Pokątnej przed rozpoczęciem pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie. Nie znamy jej rdzenia, ani z czego została wykonana. Ciekawostki thumb|left|James i Albus w Expressie * W rolę filmowego Jamesa wcielił się młody brytyjski aktor, Will Dunn. * James wykradł ojcu Mapę Huncwotów, jednak Peleryna Niewidka nadal służyła Harry'emu. * Relacje Jamesa i Albusa łudząco przypominały relacje ich imienników - Jamesa Pottera, Syriusza Blacka i Severusa Snape'a. * James posiadał swoją własną sowę, którą wziął do Hogwartu. Za kulisami * James jest przedstawiony w filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga przez Will Dunn. * James jest przedstawiony w oryginalnej West End produkcji ''Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko, Toma Milligana. * James Potter II jest główną postacią w James Potter i Sala Przejścia do starszych (i powiązany z tym kontynuacja), niekanoniczna kontynuacja serii o Harrym Potterze zatwierdzona (chociaż rzeczywiście nie związana lub nie powiązana z) J. K. Rowling. * W dniu 1 września 2015, J.K.Rowling napisała na tweeterze, że James rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie, oficjalnie oznaczając rok, w którym James rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie, również ujawniając jego wiek i rok urodzenia. |Seria James Potter . ]] Występowanie * ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * J.K. Rowling: Rok z życia * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Character Vault en:James Potter II de:James Sirius Potter es:James Sirius Potter fi:James Potter II fr:James Potter II ru:Джеймс Сириус Поттер sh:Džejms Poter II et:James Potter II tr:James Potter II ro:James Sirius Potter Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Rodzina Potter Kategoria:Postacie z epilogu Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Brytyjczycy